mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Havik
'|align=center}} Havik is a character in the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. About Havik Hailing from Chaosrealm, Havik is a cleric of Chaos. Neither good nor evil, his ambitions are to spread discord, and he will ally himself with those who can seek to further his ends, regardless of their goals. He is known to be a frequent troublemaker in Seido (the realm of Order), and is heralded as a hero by the populace of the Chaosrealm, where he has formed an alliance with the revolutionary Darrius. He opposes the Dragon King, Onaga, who rules by order. Storyline Seeing Onaga's return and plans to unite the Kamidogu as a possible threat to the "never ending turmoil of life", Havik made his way to put a halt to the schemes of the Dragon King. Along the way, he encountered a severely wounded Kabal, who had just been defeated by the Red Dragon Mavado. Healing Kabal's injuries, Havik manages to convince Kabal to restore the former glory that the Black Dragon clan once possessed in the name of anarchy. He did this in order to promote chaos in Earthrealm. Havik, along with Kabal and his new Black Dragon recruits, Kira and Kobra, ventured into Outworld. There, Havik revealed his plans: lure the heroes into a battle with Onaga, and, once the Dragon King had been defeated, take down or distract the victors of the battle long enough so that Havik could get close enough to the body and consume Onaga's heart, which granted Onaga the ability to resurrect the dead. By consuming the heart, Havik desired to gain this power. Havik lured the heroes to the Dragon King as planned, so that he could put his own schemes into motion. In Havik's Armageddon ending, he defeats Blaze and becomes the very essence of Chaos. He rips and reshapes the realms into twisted and chaotic places, thus fulfilling his dream of a chaotic universe. Possible future In his ending, Havik is victorious, and uses his power to restore the life of Outworld's former emperor, Shao Kahn. As Shao Kahn's regime often left a trail of turmoil and destruction in its wake, Havik saw this as a blessing to all those who embrace Chaos. In the gamecube version, it is revealed that Shao Kahn sent a decoy in place to meet the Deadly Alliance, so it's possible that Havik ressurected the wrong Kahn. In Kabal's ending, however, Kabal kills Havik for the heart, seeing it as a valuable tool for the Black Dragon. Which event, if any, becomes part of Mortal Kombat canon will not be known until Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, where Havik and Kabal will reappear. Memorable moves *'Torso Spin' – Havik spins his torso around, using his arms to strike his opponent. (MK:D),(MK:A) *'Diving Corpse' – Havik dives under his opponent knocking him/her into the air. (MK:D),(MK:A) *'Crackling Legs Projectile' – Havik sends a projectile from his legs. (MK:D) *'Head Snap' – Havik snaps his neck once and then back into place. This restores health. (MK:D),(MK:A) *'Corpse Taunt' – Havik bends his body down and comes back up. This also restores health.more so than the head snap (MK:D),(MK:A) Fatalities *'Consume' – Havik quickly devours his opponent's arms, and then vomits up bloody chunks of meat immediately afterwards. *'Leg bash' – Havik rips off his opponent's leg, and bashes their head off with it. Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri' – Havik rips off his own head with both hands, holds it forward, and collapses. Trivia *Originally, Havik was supposed to be an alternate costume for Noob Saibot. *Havik's beta name was Skab. *Havik and other denizens of Chaosrealm worship water, considering its random, uncontrollable flow sacred and chaotic. Category: Characters }}